compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Electrock
is the Volt Rock Complien. It belongs to the Earth and Volt Elements. It is the grown form of Shrock. Appearance Electrocks are large boulders with squarish faces carved into their bodies. Their eyes are situated on large squares, with a small mouth in-between them with a squarish jaw beneath it. They have thick, rectangular eyebrows, and jagged points on the bottom and top. Emerging from the top of their head are three large, blue crystals, and emerging from their sides are large arms built from electricity. They are surrounded by small electrical shocks. Their eyes are circular and blue, and surrounded by small, yellow highlights. Information Electrocks are notable for having much higher sapience than their previous form, Shrock. Some theories suggest that the crystals emerging from their heads may be a symbol of this new brainpower, though significant testing has led to inconclusive answers on this subject. Regardless, much more complicated behaviors have been noted in Electrocks when compared to their previous form; they are seen to exhibit territorial behavior, and generally try to keep out intruders whenever possible. Channeling electric energy they come into contact with, they are able to form limbs to focus their attacks, and heavily shock opponents that attempt to attack them. The force they attack with is surprisingly powerful, and enough to leave many immobilized. Ultimately, despite their perceived aggression, however, Electrocks are hardly ever harmful towards other Complien species unless intentionally disturbed. Generally, Electrocks do not feast on the Compliens they shock, persisting on a mostly lithovorous diet, and as long as the Compliens they shock survive, they generally will not attack again, showing that their attacks may be as a warning to ward off foes above all else. Electrocks are only seen intentionally provoking foes as a means of generating energy, looking for electrical opponents to attack them, as their Battery instinct makes them immune to Volt attacks, only growing stronger when hit instead. When electrical attacks hit an Electrock, it charges the complixonox crystals on their head, allowing them to remain energized for long periods of time. When initially energized, they are seen to be a little more aggressive than otherwise. Habitat Electrocks inhabit mountainous regions in central Complanet, being found in Qedal, primarily, alongside Usmya and Smao Sha. In addition, Electrocks have been found in urban areas of Collusia, where their behavior is notably less aggressive, since they typically charge themselves at power plants instead, rather than aggravating Volt Element Compliens. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Electrock is derived from "electric" and "rock." Design Electrock is based on a boulders and Mesoamerican sculptures. Trivia *It was named "Shockolder" prior to 2017. *The sketch for the current design was drawn in late December 2017, but never digitized until March 2019. Gallery Electrock Rough Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Electrock Electrock 2011.png|2011 artwork Electrock 2013.png|2013 artwork Category:Compliens Category:Earth Element Category:Volt Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Stone Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Mountainous Compliens Category:Lithovorous Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens